


Omnipresent Amalgamate

by Haxorus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I love these stories, I think it should be an AU, OFF has nothing to do with the story, Of video games, Omnipresent, Player is a multi-dimensional traveller, Player likes explaining things, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is Player, Short Story, There should be more like this, amalgamate, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxorus/pseuds/Haxorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Player is always there. Even if the characters don't see them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omnipresent Amalgamate

The Player was standing in the glowing luminescence of Waterfall.  
Quietly listening to the distant echo flowers and calm movement of water.

Their form was indistinguishable. A humanoid being, with no features to describe them.  
Just a featureless humanoid body with glowing eyes and a mouth.

Another gameverse to play around in. A playground built just for you.  
You close your eyes and gave a quiet sigh.

\----

The Players are an invisible force to MANY characters in the endless gameverse, very few characters are able to see them, let alone talk to them.  
Sometimes, being omnipresent and invisible had its' perks.

One, you could listen in on ANY conversation that's nearby without being found out.  
Two, you had access to the 'inner web' of the world. All of its' information at your fingertips and it was always there when you needed it the most.  
Three, you can immerse yourself in the world around you. Just to get away from your 'real' life for a few hours.  
Four, you have TOTAL CONTROL over TIME and SPACE. It doesn't matter which video game world you visit. Skyrim, Assassins Creed, Call of Duty, etc. You ALWAYS have the ability to control time. If your character dies, just reload! You can even bend the space continuum, bringing in things that don't belong in the world you're currently in.  
That is called 'modding'. Which can also be a lighter word from the word 'hacking'.

The only major drawback, though, is that you always need a 'Puppet'.  
Somethin, or someONE, to control.

In a way, you're kinda like the enigma of this game, who goes by the name 'Gaster'. You kinda exist, but you can't physically interact with the game world.  
You are in NO WAY powerless like Gaster. However, without a vessel to interact with the game world, you can become...rather useless.

That's why 'Puppets', or 'Protagonist', are needed.

Players are usually assigned to these 'Protagonist', so they don't have to search for a puppet by themselves. The Developers ALWAYS provide the Puppets. All you have to do is attach your strings to them and fill the 'Protagonist' role with your presence.

Players, however, can ONLY possess PC's. The Protagonist (Possessable) Characters.  
NPC's (Non Possessable Characters) can't be controlled.

It is possible for Players to possess an NPC. But, only for a short time. Afterward, they are removed from the NPC once a certain role is filled or an event has passed.

Speaking of Puppets, that's exactly why you're standing around in the first place.  
Frisk, your Puppet for this world, is currently visiting the Temmie village just west of the room you're in. You're just patiently waiting for them.

It's kinda funny...this game is VERY self-aware, it's almost terrifying, seeing as there's one NPC that kinda...spooks you.  
Sans. Sans the skeleton.

The first NPC that is SO AWARE that he can actually remember past 'timelines' that you made. His awareness isn't matched by any other video game characters.  
Seeing the audience and breaking the 4th wall is nothing new, however, this NPC KNOWS when you saved or reset the game.

Sans seems to know of your time shenanigans. Tracking them, taking notes, and probably even researching it.  
Who knows?  
This character seems to avoid your omnipresent eye, keeping his secrets inside that thick skull of his and out of the sight of others.  
Including you.

You hold no ill will towards him, however.

You weren't the type to murder everyone you love. Even if they are in a pixelated setup, made purely for your enjoyment and entertainment.  
But, with friends like these, who needs to do the Genocide route to satisfy such a thing as 'curiosity'? The 'inner web' pretty much gives all the insight of that route.

It never looked appealing to you, so you never did it. Your files were clean of any Genocide routes.  
However, the 'others' seem to have mixed feelings.

You see, you're not just one single being. Well, you are, but you're more of an...mega amalgamate. Just with humans instead!  
You're just a being made up of a lot of other beings. As of right now, you are made up of all the Players who have played Undertale.

Yep.  
All 1,176,237 of them. (This is the ACTUAL steam data on Undertale's play count.)

You can only imagine what monsters would do if you told them that.  
1) Think you're bluffing.  
2) Find out you're not.  
3) Tremble in terror/Runway screaming  
4(?) Kiss your feet and call you a god.

Seeing as it takes the souls of ALL THE MONSTERS in the Underground just to make the power equivalent to ONE human SOUL.

Ah...yes...SOUL. One of the most primary variable to this game.  
It's funny how you lack one. Why need one anyway? You feel perfectly fine without it. You feel compassion, which has prevented you from going down the Genocide route, so you're not typically 'SOULLESS'.

You see, you're not bound to the games' logic or ways. You don't need a SOUL. You can feel perfectly fine without one.

In fact, you did try to pull out a SOUL from your chest, just out of curiosity. But, instead, a glowing sphere popped out of your chest.  
It was crackling with massive energy, enough to actually distort the environment around you, and even Frisk seemed to feel it! Their hair rose up and they shivered with extreme discomfort. It felt like it was sending shockwaves off into the distance. The colors of the sphere were changing constantly, the white light in the center gleaming like a cosmic nova.

You put it back into your chest, seeing as you didn't want to be discovered. The energy quickly died down and Frisk was left very confused.  
It happened on the bridge right before Papyrus's 'deadly' puzzle.

After Papyrus claimed that the puzzle wasn't 'his style' and ran off to another puzzle, even Sans asked about the sudden energy spike!

Funny. You don't remember him being around when it happened.  
The shockwaves from your...core must'ave carried farther than you thought.

It was funny how you, just now, thought of you having a SOUL. Since you'ave been with Frisk from the very beginning.  
Commanding them to ACT and give MERCY. Taking care of them in any way you could.

It's kinda funny how most people think that Frisk's DETERMINATION is natural.  
I mean, really?  
A kid doesn't try to kill themselves, whether on purpose or by accident, gets over being attack by a talking flower just like THAT, and STILL has the will to venture into a dangerous place.

You pull the strings. You guide Frisk.  
You provide the Determination for them to continue on their journey.  
I mean, who's to say that they would'ave stayed with Toriel or the Skeleton Brothers if you didn't egg them on?  
Your Determination to continue the story became Frisk's Determination.  
That's why Gaster couldn't recreate it.  
He simply couldn't create another YOU.

\----

The humanoid being sat down near the glowing river. Looking up at the ceiling. Staring at the star-like gems.  
They sigh in contentment.

Their long, human-like appendages stretch out before them. Featureless, colorless, and an all-around enigma. That's what you'll always be.  
There hasn't been a Player involved game since...OFF. 

Memories dribble in your hivemind. Batter, Zacharie, The Judge...at some point, there were, too, your friends.  
It seemed the Batter didn't mind being your puppet. Neither did the Judge. Zacharie was, like Sans, self-aware. Probably even more so, seeing as he knew he was in a video game made for your enjoyment.

Yet even HE didn't know about the SAVES and NEW GAME function. You never really died in OFF, you weren't THAT terrible, and OFF isn't as difficult as some would think. It's almost too easy in a way. Seeing as the Queen was a major let down after fighting Sugar. Sugar was hard, the Queen? Not so much...especially for a final boss.

But, maybe they were there for story-wise?

Who knows?

Maybe the 2017 revamping will shed some light on that cloudy tale.

Maybe you will even revisit the Batter some time.

The humanoid smiles in contentment.  
They lay back slightly.

Enjoying their trip down memory lane to the gameverses they visited in the past. Still waiting for Frisk to get done with the Temmie village.

It filled them with NOSTALGIA.

\----

Frisk had just reappeared and began their trek through Waterfall.  
The Player following close behind.

They were never far, seeing at the strings that were attached to Frisk would tug if they strayed too far apart, and they continued their journey through Waterfall.  
The Player knew that Undyne would no doubt be lurking around here, but with their watchful eyes over Frisk, nothing terrible would happen to them.

Not if it was in the Player's control.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for Plyaer-related stories. Undertale and OFF are my BAES!!! QAQ
> 
>  
> 
> But, seriously, did you know that OFF is getting revamped in 2017?!  
> *Squee noise*


End file.
